Far Away
, performed by , was the second opening for the Japanese version and the third opening for the English dub version of Part I of the Naruto series. It replaced R★O★C★K★S beginning with episode 26 and was followed by Turning Sadness Into Kindness in episode 54 in the original Japanese version and by GO!!! in episode 78 in the English dub. Lyrics Rōmaji Fumikomu ze akuseru Kakehiki wa naisa, sōdayo Yoru wo nukeru Nejikomu-sa saigo ni Sashihiki zero-sa, sōdayo Hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto hiraite Gyutto hikiyosetara Todoku yo kitto Tsutau yo motto-sa Iki isoide shiboritotte Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sō, tōku e Ubaitotte tsukandatte Kimi janainara Imi wa nai no sa Dakara Haruka kanata Kanji 踏み込むぜアクセル 駆け引きは無いさ、そうだよ 夜をぬける ねじ込むさ最後に 差し引きゼロさ、そうだよ 日々を削る 心をそっと開いて ぎゅっと引き寄せたら 届くよきっと 伝うよもっとさ・ 生き急いで搾り取って 縺れる足だけど前よりずっとそう、遠くへ 奪い取って掴んだって 君じゃないなら 意味は無いのさ だからもっと…遥か彼方 English Step on the accelerator! There's no bargaining, it seems To escape the night Screw it, ultimately There's nothing left, it seems To pare down the days Gently open your heart If you tightly draw it close You will surely get there You will go farther! Living fast, taking advantage Feet are stuck but all along it's been that way, by far Plundering, seizing If you're not there There will be no meaning So truly far away Rōmaji (Full Version) Fumikomu ze akuseru Kakehiki wa naisa, sōdayo Yoru wo nukeru Nejikomu-sa saigo ni Sashihiki zero-sa, sōdayo Hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto hiraite Gyutto hikiyosetara Todoku yo kitto Tsutau yo motto-sa Iki isoide shiboritotte Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sō, tōku e Ubaitotte tsukandatte Kimi janainara Imi wa nai no sa Dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata Fumikomu ze akuseru Kakehiki wa nai sa, sōda yo Yoru wo nukeru Nejikomu-sa saigo ni Sashihiki zero-sa, sōda yo Hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto hiraite Gyutto hikiyosetara Todoku yo kitto Tsutau yo motto-sa Iki isoide shiboritotte Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sō, tōku e Ubaitotte tsukandatte Kimi janainara Imi wa nai no sa Dakara haruka kanata Itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo Nuritsubusu nosa, shiroku.. Shirō Kanji (Full Version) 踏み込むぜアクセル 駆け引きは無いさ、そうだよ 夜をぬける ねじ込むさ最後に 差し引きゼロさ、そうだよ 日々を削る 心をそっと開いて ぎゅっと引き寄せたら 届くよきっと 伝うよもっとさ・ 生き急いで搾り取って 縺れる足だけど前よりずっとそう、遠くへ 奪い取って掴んだって 君じゃないなら 意味は無いのさ だからもっと…遥か彼方 踏み込むぜアクセル 駆け引きは無いさ、そうだよ 夜をぬける ねじ込むさ最後に 差し引きゼロさ、そうだよ 日々を削る 心をそっと開いて ギュっと引き寄せたら 届くよきっと伝うよもっと さ・ 生き急いで搾り取って 縺れる足だけど前よりずっとそう、遠くへ 奪い取って掴んだって 君じゃないなら 意味は無いのさ だから、嗚呼、遥か彼方 偽る事に慣れた君の世界を 塗り潰すのさ、白く… 白 English (Full Version) Step on the accelerator! There's no bargaining, it seems To escape the night Screw it, ultimately There's nothing left, it seems To pare down the days Gently open your heart If you tightly draw it close You will surely get there You will go farther! Living fast, taking advantage Feet are stuck but all along it's been that way, by far Plundering, seizing If you're not there There will be no meaning So further and further away Step on the accelerator! There's no bargaining, it seems To escape the night Screw it, ultimately There's nothing left, it seems To pare down the days Gently open your heart If you tightly draw it close You will surely get there You will go farther! Living fast, taking advantage Feet are stuck but all along it's been that way, by far Plundering, seizing If you're not there There will be no meaning So truly far away Your world is accustomed to being a lie Painting in white... White Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Tenten * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kabuto Yakushi * Anko Mitarashi * Hayate Gekkō * Might Guy * Kurenai Yūhi * Ibiki Morino * Asuma Sarutobi * Iruka Umino * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Gaara * Kankurō * Temari * Orochimaru * Zaku Abumi * Mubi Trivia * In one part of the song where the main teams of Konoha appear, Team Guy appears twice. * In the opening, Lee and Hinata were shown fighting members of Team Oboro, though the two never engaged any of them in battle. * Initially, this episode depicts Sakura with long hair, aside from her shot with Ino and the two final group shots. However, after she cuts her hair within the series, her hair is consistently short. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Openings de:Haruka Kanata es:Haruka Kanata fr:Haruka Kanata id:Haruka Kanata